


Social Media Defies Space Time Now

by IDoNotExistOk



Series: Puyo Puyo Tetris Social Media [1]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotExistOk/pseuds/IDoNotExistOk
Summary: Puyo Puyo Tetris twitter fic!Tee memes and has a twitter, he's a teenange celebrity what do you expect?A counterpart to a chatfic.
Series: Puyo Puyo Tetris Social Media [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076453
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. The Furrening

**BuzzFeed** @BuzzFeed

_ Retweeted _

There isn’t anything more exciting!

> **_Mistakes_ ** _ @TetrisKing _
> 
> _ going to a gala give me your worst suggestions _

\---

**Mistakes** @TetrisKing

to the person who told me to go to a gala in a fursuit:

Shut up please and thanks

> **We Stan** @TetrisFan

Whats your fursona?

>> **Mistakes** @TetrisKing

thats my business not yours

\--

**Fox News** @FoxNews

Tetris King a furry? Read more!

_ Article Attached _

> **Mistakes** @TetrisKing

no… u???

\--

**Mistakes** @TetrisKing

i have made a grave mistake

> **We Stan** @TetrisFan

Sksks I’m So Sorry!!!

>> **Mistakes** @TetrisKing

all is forgiven :) but i am in deep shit

\--

**Mistakes** @TetrisKing

Have to make an announcement, so I’m bringing out the grammar boy.

> **We Stan** @TetisFan

*Supportive gasp*

>> **Mistakes** @TetrisKing

You. I appreciate you.

> **Mistakes** @TetrisKing

I am not a furry! I was joking and things got out of hand. Please stop reporting I’m a furry don’t I beg?

>> **Mistakes** @TetrisKing

I just saw another news reporting on The Furrening and I am going to now Throw Myself Out The SS Tetra Airlock.


	2. Been there done that

**Mistakes** @TetrisKing

kill me i just found out this website defies time and space through a tweet that wants to eat a puyo

> **He Appreciates Me!!** @TetrisFan

What is a puyo?

>> **Mistakes** @TetrisKing

puyo puyo is tetris but not at all

>>> **ApplesToApples** @AndoRingo

Why do you describe it like that?

>>>> **Mistakes** @TetrisKing

HOW DID YOU FIND ME????????????

\--

**@TetrisKing is now following:** @AndoRingo @YellowThing @PuyoHat @LEGendary @GamerBoi @WillOf @TheWorld

\--

**Mistakes** @TetrisKing

so back to bad things to do at a gala

> **SOrry** @DudeGuy

Fursuit

>> **MIstakes** @TetrisKing

stop this i Will Cry

> **Ferret** @EatTheRich

Steal Rich Shit

>> **Mistakes** @TetrisKing

been there done that :/

>>> **Ferret** @EatTheRich

What

> **He Appreciates Me!!** @TetrisFan

Slip threatening messages into peoples pockets

>> **Mistakes** @TetrisKing

things like this is why i appreciate you

\--

**Mistakes** @TetrisKing

_ Retweeted _

i have been informed that i have to make it clear i was joking about this

> **_Mistakes_ ** _ @TetrisKing _
> 
> _ been there done that :/ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way!! Comments!! I love reading them!!


End file.
